Detective Girl
by Kitsunegirls
Summary: She found that in a world of criminal master minds, She'll have to rely on a father she never knew, a man she could never trust, and the few friends that are still alive. Full Summary inside. AU Detective story Main:Nejisaku Slight:itasaku gaasaku gaahana
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: She's an insane yet ingenious detective who swore to bring down any criminal that looked her way after one of her closets friend's murder. But as deadly secrets are revealed her her world comes crashing down, and she finds that in a world of criminal master minds, She'll have to rely on a father she never knew, a man she could never trust, and the few friends that are still alive. Main: Nejisaku Slight: itasaku gaasaku gaahana sasusaku All standard disclaimers

Chapter 1: Intro for the Detectives

Haruno Sakura, a twenty-two year old detective, sat at her desk that was tucked into a corner of her small office, scribbling away on a crowded notepad, and occasionally glancing at a file. You see, although it is very plausible that Sakura is ever so slightly insane, she is an ingenious detective. In fact, nearly all case files, and quite a few reports have passed into her hands from fellow detectives, and police officers who wanted to get her take on them. And a lot of times the people who she'd helped were more than happy to help her in return, especially when she needed people to pull a few strings for her.

A loud knock sounded through the room disrupting the silence. "What's up? Sakura asked casually, not bothering to tear her eyes away from the paperwork demanding her attention at the moment. "Hey Sakura you're still here?" Sakura jumped slightly at the rough almost menacing tone, and looked up, only to see her old friend and colleague Sabaku Gaara leaning in her door way. "Oh, Gaara, when did you get back? I didn't even know you where here." Sakura asked in surprise straightening slightly. Gaara had been on a medical leave for the past three months, because of a high speed chase, in which his police car had been slammed into, and ended up flipped over. Needless to say Gaara had not made it out without serious injuries, and was left with a slow and pain filled recovery. "Well that's not surprising, seeing as you've been locked in this office, for the last three days, as I've been told," He remarked dryly, causing Sakura to snort. "Well then I must inform you that whoever told you that is full of bull shit; I haven't been in here for three days straight, I went home yesterday!" "At what time? Three A.M.?" Sakura's face gained a shade of bright red as she hunched over slightly in embarrassment. She was a notorious workaholic, and had a record of being banned from the police station, for days at a time. Kakashi, the current chief of police had called these times 'Recuperation periods', Sakura however, did not see what use they were, seeing as she usually found a way to get involved in a case whether, or not Kakashi allowed it.

The truth is that Sakura is probably one of the most unlucky people in the world, well maybe not the world, but still, trouble never seemed to leave her alone. In fact, Sakura could be minding her own business, and quietly awaiting her coffee in a quaint little coffee shop, located in the friendliest neighborhood in the universe, and she would still manage to get tangled up, in an armed robbery. And coincidentally, this had actually happened, and for the robbers involved they were more than happy to serve their time in prison than to face an angry, coffee deprived Sakura. That day was the last day a thought of crime ever flitted through those criminals mind, partly because, they never wanted to encounter the pink haired detective, and partly because they found that sharing showers with people who looked like they could swallow you whole, was not the most endearing way to spend your life.

Gaara chucked slightly seeing her embarrassment, causing Sakura to scowl, "watch it buddy or you won't make it home tonight." Raising a non-existent eyebrow at the comment Gaara smirk and retorted, "My, my, Sakura that is a direct threat against an officer of the law, you don't want me to report you do you?" Sakura rolled her eyes leaned back an looked him straight in the eyes, "please tell me you did not come here just to annoy me, because you know me, my temper is legendary and I am no mood for some bull shit games," although she said this calmly, her jade colored eyes shone with impatience, irritation, and just a touch of malice towards that crimson haired male. Tilting his head, Gaara said "I just wished to inform you that it is now eleven o'clock, and it would be wise for you to leave before Kakashi or Shikamaru has you hauled of the premises again." Sakura's eyes narrowed, a sign that she was closed to her explosion point when, almost as though this had been rehearsed, Nara Shikamaru, second in command, and strategist to Kakashi walked past. "Sakura if you don't leave now, not only will I have you hauled of the premises, I will report you to Kakashi." Sakura stood up abruptly, mouth gaping, and stared at Shikamaru, who didn't even pause to send her a glance. Her eyes stayed glued to the lazy strategists back as he walked on and finally he left her line of vision completely. Sakura redirected her gaze at Gaara for a few moments then with a defeated sigh she flopped down into her chair. She then grabbed a bag from next to her desk and began packing away her things, as Gaara still stood leaning against her door frame, watching her intently.

As the pinkette finished packing Gaara slowly, stepped into the office, and toward her, "What?" she snapped irritably. "Do you have plans tonight?" "Well I was going to finish my work on the Oasaki case, but you had to ruin if for me."

"Someone has to take care of you since you're obviously not taking care of yourself," Gaara's voice was low, and more menacing than his usual deep tone. Sakura flinched at the anger hidden in his words; years of being around Gaara had left her very perceptive to the emotions of others even those few who, like Gaara, easily hide their emotions. She looked up at him, and into his sea green eyes. "Gaara...I... I know you care about me, and I'm sorry I know I'm not the most cooperative, person in the world, especially when it comes to my work," He snorted at that and Sakura straightened herself before continuing. "But you of all people should know that I not the same girl you went to middle school with. I grew up, and although I do need to take better care of myself, I don't need a father hanging over my shoulder." They held each other's gaze for a moment, and then almost as though he was embarrassed Gaara looked away.

He and Sakura had met at the tender age of eleven, both coming from unhealthy family environments. Gaara's own father had been an alcoholic and abusive man, while Sakura's father had never been around; her mother had been a promiscuous teenage girl when Sakura was born, and had never bothered to find out which man out of four had been Sakura's father.

Sakura watched Gaara for a few moments before looking away as well; she felt incredibly guilty reminding him of their troubled pasts. She gave a deep sigh and her shoulders drooped. "Look, you know how I like to be independent, and I'm headstrong, I'll admit that that is probably my worst feature, but I've been this way forever. Even Ibiki Morino couldn't change that!" Sakura flashed a grin, playfully and Gaara couldn't help but show a small rarely seen smile. Ibiki had been their drill instructor at the police academy, and he insisted that everything be done his way, meaning if he told you to take a hike through the forest, with out a map or compass that was exactly what you did. Well everyone except Sakura that is. Gaara's smile widened as he recalled what had happened their first day. Ibiki had taken them into the shooting range, where he tested them on how well they could use a simple modern hand gun. Instead of doing as Ibiki had said, Sakura found and old fashioned revolver and used that to shoot with. Gaara could even recall word for word what was said:

"_What the hell are you doing girl? Are you stupid? I said the hand guns, not the goddamned revolver."_

"_Yeah well, I like the goddamned revolver better. So back off!" _

Sakura's response would have angered any instructor, but not Ibiki. He merely laughed said _"This ones got spunk!"_ Which was followed with a _"Now drop and give me fifty solider!"_

Sakura had always been a smart-aleck, although she'd rarely shown it in school or in public, well except to Ibiki, Gaara, Kakashi, and a select few others. This time it was Gaara's turn to sigh. "No Sakura you're right. I don't have the right to be hanging over your shoulder; like you said you don't need a father, especially when you're all grown up." He shook his head, and looked at her, and she could see the emotions he wasn't bothering to hide form her: Fear, worry, and just a bit of loneliness. She felt a swell in her heart as she registered that he was allowing her to see his emotions; to know that he trusted her enough not to hide what he really felt, brought her pride, and a feeling of warmth. Sakura smiled, "Well I think we should start this again." Gaara shot her a puzzled glance before returning to his usual emotionally void self.

Sakura sat back down, "oh! Gaara Since when did you get here? I didn't even know you were back!" she said way to cheerfully, Gaara let out a sound that was half a sigh, and an amused snort. "You are an idiot," he remark then proceeded to pull his ridiculously, amusing, friend out of the chair, and out of the police station. "Hey! Where are we going?" The young woman inquired, as he continued to pull her along to his car. "I figured you could use some fattening up, so I am taking you out for a nice big sundae." "Hey!" She protested feigning anger, "_You _can eat food like that but I can't! It'll go straight to my thighs!" He glanced back at her smirked and said "Well I doubt they can any fatter-" Sakura screeched and threw herself at him smacking him in the arms quite hard before he managed to restrain her. Gaara couldn't help but give a small chuckle at her actions. "Wow Sakura you're working up quite the criminal record, first threats, now assault, and all to an officer of the law. This is not looking good for you." Sakura scowled and stuck her tongue out playfully and got into a beautiful black 2005 Porsche Boxster, she slid into the smooth leather seats and gave a longing sigh. Gaara smirked.

"You know Sakura I could get you one of these if you just promise to get rid of that piece of shit Acura." She gasped in alarm an glared at him as he started his (much better) car. "That car has history its beautiful, and I have a lot of memories in it. Besides driving this car while undercover would be like wearing a sign that says 'Hey look at me! I'm a cop in disguise lol omg jk.'" "Oh yes and a gold 1994 Acura Integra is completely inconspicuous." She glared at him again. "Exactly my point." Shaking his head he pulled into Sakura's favorite ice cream parlor. After ordering they slid into a booth and enjoyed each others company in silence. Sakura hummed in delight as she devoured a large cone of mint chocolate chip, and cherry chocolate chip ice cream. Gaara watched in amusement as he ate his own modest portion of, his secret pleasure, strawberry shortcake ice cream. He chuckled as she mercilessly attacked her cone breaking up the delicious waffle-ly goodness, like a little girl with her favorite treat.

"You know you staring like that is kinda creepy," she commented absently, finishing the remains of her ice cream cone, and licking her lips as she looked up at him. He shook his head and finished his own scoop of ice cream before escorting Sakura home. Gaara pulling into the parking lot of Sakura's apartment building. She got out murmuring goodnight, and giving him an awkward hug. She sauntered up to the door only to be called back by Gaara. "What?" She asked impatiently. His grin became feral, and extremely cunning. "Have fun on your day off tomorrow." He rolled the window up, as her eyes widen in horror, and she swore loudly in realization. Gaara could only chuckle at her expense as he drove away from his best friend.

-----

**I know I really shouldn't have started a new stroy but I can think of any good way to re-write What We See. so here you go.**

**~Kitsunegirl1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I switched around some characters, in the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Conversations

Sakura woke up at six a.m. looked at her clock, remembered Gaara, and groaned into her pillow. It wasn't as though she was being noble trying to work on so many cases all the time. It was just that she didn't know what to do with herself without work. She could clean but her apartment was kept in a strange state of organized chaos. There were always file left everywhere in her apartment, but never were they left strewn all over tables. Even with her few years of detective work she knew better than to mix up files like that. She supposed she could go to the gym, but dismissed the thought it was to early in the morning for her to be hit on be sweaty, over-confident morons, who would sell their own mothers soul for a cheap whore. She chewed the inside of her check. Well… she supposed she could sleep in a little more, it was rare for her to ever get such time to herself, and so she might as well do her body a favor. She closed her eyes expecting to just lie there thinking, but the minuet her body relaxed she was out cold.

She woke up again feeling groggy and exhausted, yet alert and well rested all at once. She force open her eyes and glanced at her clock. 11:00 a.m. ?! _Oh man_, she thought _maybe I really should rest more_. With a sigh she pushed herself up. _No_ she thought again. She couldn't risk that, or stand it for that matter. Work was the only time she could really think. The only time she was able truly block out everything but the criminal she was chasing. It was one of the reason why she transferred from med school to the police academy. Well that an she was much to hotheaded to run from room to room, and fight with stubborn family members over what was best for the patient, and what they wanted for the patient. Sakura lazily undressed and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower, and briefly remembered the day the told Tsunade, the Dean of Medicine, about her leaving.

"_What the hell do you mean you're leaving?!" _

"_Um…that I'm not going to be able to finish my internship…because I'm transferring to the police academy..?" _

_Another vase crashed into the wall. _

"_WHY????" _

"…_I dunno….fate I guess,"_

Funnily enough Haruno Sakura found herself in the hospital bed much longer than she'd thought she'd be. _It worked out in the end though _she thought smiling. And it did indeed. Tsunade had been the one to hold her and tell her how proud she was of her, like any mother would. Well any _good_ mother. Drying her pink hair Sakura reprimanded herself for such a thought. "Maybe mom wasn't the best mother," she told herself "but she kept you, fed and a roof over your head, and lots of moms just abort, or give away their babies at that age." She shook a pale wet finger at her reflection as though scolding a small child. She shed her towel, and dressed herself in some casual clothes. She waltz into her kitchen, opened the fridge and nearly puked. She really needed to be home more often. Half the food in there was molding and expired. _Alright,_ she thought _this will be the first thing I'll do._ And so she did emptying all the little blue fuzzy things that had found a home in her fridge. Once finished she sighed at the emptiness in her stomach and fridge.

"Alright!" She said triumphantly "Now to get food…. And breakfast" And so the off-duty detective tracked down the things she'd need, for her field trip. Her badge and gun (because god knows that she'd get jumpy without it near) her car keys, and an obnoxious orange wallet, that her brother had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. Well in all technicality, they weren't biological siblings. But he was Jiraiya's grand-nephew, (who was incidentally Tsunade's on-again-off again boyfriend) and that was how they met. Through a surrogate mother who'd filled the empty spot in their lives. Her car pulled into a parking space at the farthest end of the parking lot. She yawned, getting out of the car, and locking the doors. Her worn sneakers squeaked slightly as she entered the supermarket, and grabbed a cart. Sakura was surprisingly adept at finding the best prices on things, but then again she spent most her childhood learning these thing so that she and her mother could get by on what little they had. A chill ran down her spine as she realized how good it felt not to walk in there dirty and alone, because her mother had "friends" to attend to. _Friends_ she shook her head.

Why was she thinking of her mother so much anyway? She hadn't seen or heard from her in years….._That's why then._ The little voice in her head said._ You haven't seen her in so long, maybe it's time for a quick visit. You haven't seen her since you graduated high school early. How old were you sixteen? The same age your mother was when she had you…_ Sakura shook her head. What was with the bouts of nostalgia today? Shaking her head she bagged a few apples, and then thought for a second and pulled one out, biting into it with a crisp crunch. She savored the flavor of the golden apple in delight. "..um.. e-excuse me miss…You can't d-do that." Said pinkette looked over to see a man younger than herself, looking terrified and defiant. "What're you gonna do 'bout it punk?" she said slurring her words slightly. He looked taken aback but held his stand "You have to pay for that f-first.. s-store policy." "Is it now?" " 'Ey what's going on here?" Now a face Sakura knew very well stepped forward. Satou Goro. He was a short balding man of fifty who'd inherited the store from his father. He and Sakura had a history though. He knew about her home life, and often tried to send her back with a few extra items, free of charge. Not that she let him though. Well that wasn't exactly true, sometimes if they really needed it she'd relent. "boy, how many times have I told you, not to bother the damn costumers-" Skura lughed and said "Hey asshole let the boy be. He was just following your policy. And kid what are you planning to when you leave high school?" He was startled at her question, but answered. "I'm joining the police," She chuckled. "Good the force could use you. Just remember the crooks in this town ain't as easy goin' as an off duty cop." _This kids way to easy to startle,_ Sakura thought. "Y-you're a cop?" "Yea check it out," She pulled out her badge. "I'm a lady of the law so, don't worry kid." She took another bite an turned to leave. "Hey, don't worry 'bout Goro he's a softy on the inside." She chuckled again as he protested, but walked away, looking for the last of her groceries, when a male voice sounded behind her. "you know I think the idea of a supermarket is to pay before you pig out." Sakura turned and cocked an eye-brow. "Did you not just see my inspiring scene back there?" He turned but Goro and the kid had already gone, and so he turned back and replied.

"Actually I didn't should I have?"

"Eh.. I suppose not."

"Well actually I did see a young man looking quiet terrified as you talked to him. I didn't realize there was a new crazy with stealing apples."

"Oh of course that and crystal meth."

"Huh, you don't say," He smirked at that, and Sakura took in his appearance. He was a head taller than her, with crystal clear eyes and long, dark brown hair. He had a nice build too, lean and muscular, but not to muscular as to where it was disgusting.

"Like what you see?"

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't use that cheesy line."

"Oh? Well then how about this. I bet you twenty dollars that I can kiss you on the mouth without touching your lips."

"Sorry I don't kiss on first dates."

He chuckled. "A supermarket is a strange place for a date."

"And you're a strange man to date."

"Ouch so are we dating now? I had no idea. It helps to tell a guy these things."

This time she laughed, enjoying herself.

"Sorry I don't date girls."

At this he stepped forward raising a brow elegantly.

"I can assure that I am all man. Right here as a matter of fact, or maybe you'd prefer you're place." He lowered his voice eyes glinted madly, with a devilish intent.

"Please tell me your not seriously trying to score in a supermarket. That's just pathetic."

"I thought this was your idea of a date. My name's Neji by the way."

"Sakura."

"Ah, after your hair I suppose?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Look buddy, see that girl over there, I think she's more your type." Sakura pointed to a young curvaceous, woman who was the definition of pretty.

He glanced at her uninterested. "But I like you so much better."

Sakura looked away smiling and she realized…_blushing_. "Sadly though my dear, I have to leave you." She looked back at him, as he tore out a piece of paper. "Here's my number, call me up any time." She took it slightly stunned. "We're not dating though." He smirked again "That doesn't mean we never will."

"you're crazy" she said laughing. "About you." He murmured. She looked away blushing, "I take it back, you're not crazy you're insane." But when she looked back he was gone.

"Men!" she said, but she was still smiling, as she glanced down at the paper he'd given her. "It's probably a fake number" she murmured to herself….but… "Excuse me, dearie, can I get through?" A little old lady asked. Smiling Sakura moved out of the way and left to pay. " 'Ey Taro take a break I'll help this little lady." Goro came forward, and scanned her items as they made small talk. As he finished up he said, "Sakura, I saw your mom the other day, an' she didn' seem to be doin' to well, maybe you should go see her." Sakura sighed, "Yeah maybe." She paid, and made her way to the car. Finishing off her apple as she did so. She drove down familiar roads, to a place she hadn't seen in years. She and her mom had lived in the crappy apartment building before, her for years. And her mom still lived there even after Sakura offered, to buy her a house. She remembered that day well.

_"Mom, look this places a dump, I can easily afford a new place for you."_

_"Sakura don't even try to lie, I know that a new place would really be pushing it on your pay."_

_"Okay, so maybe not a new place, but-" _

_"No Sakura. Besides all my costumers are here."_

_"Costumers?! Mom come on, that's disgusting!"_

That conversation had not gone well, not that it had gone well. The thing was that the only way Sakura's birth mother thought she could support herself, was through prostitution. And that was not exactly the most inspiring thing as a kid, especially in high school, where everyone would jeer, and ask "Yo Sakura, how good's your mom." or 'Hey Sakura, did your mom teach you, any tricks?" those taunts tormented her through out her life. God nostalgia would kill her one day. She marched up to her childhood home and tentatively. What lay on the other side would give her the shock of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dates

Her tentative knocking aroused some movement from the room. She heard a brief, quiet conversation and a slight stumble to the door. The lock rattled as someone attempted to open the door, and Sakura leaned back slightly. The door opened half an inch.

"I'm sorry, but we're not interested in whatever your selling-"

"Mom, what are you talking about? It's me, Sakura." The door opened a little more, then flew wide open as the older woman flew at her daughter.

"Oh my baby, how have you been-"

"Amaya, what the hell is taking you so long?" A man's voice boomed. "Hold on dear." Sakura looked down shaking her head, "Look I should go if you're um…working..." Sakura winced slightly, and moved to leave, but her mother held her arm tightly. "No, no, there's someone I've wanted you to meet for a long time." Haruno Amaya led her only daughter into the small, dirty, and cramped apartment. "Who the hell is that?" Sakura turned to see a tall but portly older man, looking at her with eyes as greasy as his hair. The room smelled heavily of smoke and beer. "Isi, this is my daughter Sakura." The man- Isi – looked her over, and Sakura felt a chill run down her spine. "Her daughter eh? Know any of your mom's tricks, girl?" Sakura felt a hot rage pour over her. "Hey bastard why don't you shut your fucking face, and go get stoned? That's all you're good for anyway," She snarled, Isi snarled back and tension poured into the room.

"Sakura stop now. Isi has been so good to me-"

"See even your whore mommy takes my side."

She resisted the urge to jump the moron_. Easy Sakura,_ she thought _You're a detective, upholder of the law not an unstable thirteen year old._ "Whatever you stupid prick. But you so much as lay a hand on my mother…" Sakura growled menacingly, "Oh believe me I've done more than lay my hands on her." The pinkette's nostrils flared. "Oh, I bet she puked, right? Or maybe she just had a laugh at how small your dick is, asshole." That was enough to hurt his male pride so that he threw himself at her. He slammed a fist into her cheek, causing her to stumble backwards. "Ha, you sure got a big mouth, but you don't have the strength to back it up, do you, lil' girl?" He jeered. Sakura broke into a grin as she turned her face back around to look at him. "Congratulations scum bag, you just assaulted an officer of the law." She sneered in reply.

"You're lying."

"Sakura you can't! Please don't arrest him!" Sakura took a step forward and glanced at her mother then back at Isi. He was turning white. "Don't worry mom, I'll let him off this time. For your sake. But I swear to god, if this pile of shit puts one foot out of line I'll be the first on the scene." The ingenious detective left, touching her cheek gently as she made her way to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. She unpacked groceries once inside, then she grabbed a soda and plopped down on the couch. Setting down the can, she pushed some hair out of her face, and winced as her fingers brushed against the bruising side of her face. "This is why I don't take days off," she groaned out loud, sighing and leaning back on her couch.

Boredom, too. That was also why she didn't take days off. Granted that being trapped in the office with a mountain of paperwork to do wasn't exactly fun, but it was better than sitting on your couch and contemplating why you don't take days off. She fished around in her pockets for a hair pin, but instead found a small scrap of paper. A phone number was written on it, and she remembered her odd encounter with the man in the supermarket. Neji. "I wonder…" she muttered, swiping the phone off of the table beside her and punching in his number. It would probably be some prank, she figured. The rejection hotline – she herself had used that one before. The phone rang once, twice, three times… then a distinctly familiar male voice sounded on the other end. "You've reached Hyuuga Neji, who is this?"

"Holy shit!" She shrieked, throwing the phone across the room and into the wall. She sat there, staring at it, before she realized how much that damn phone had cost her. She was just rising to go get it when it rang. Sakura paused, eyed it wrathfully, and then turned and left it on the floor. It couldn't have been him calling back, she figured. He didn't have her number. "A shower," She said out loud, turning and heading for the bathroom. She needed to just relax and clear her head after seeing her mother this morning. It was a lot to take in. The shower felt good, the hot spray clearing the dirt off of both her skin and her mind. Her mother had possibly gotten married – had she seen a ring on her mother's hand or not? – and found a man who was 'taking care' of her. Yeah, right. Sakura snorted, shutting off the water and climbing out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. The phone was ringing – it had been ringing the whole time she had been in the shower.

_Gaara just can't keep me out of the office, he needs me that much,_ she thought to herself with triumph , bending and snatching the phone off of the floor. She clicked it on and plopped onto her couch. "Gaara you asshole, why'd you give me a day off if you knew that you'd be needing me? I mean, come on-"

"This isn't Gaara," A smooth voice said on the other end, and she froze, ready to throw the phone across the room again.

"Hey, is this the girl from the supermarket? I didn't realize you were violently inclined…"

"Hey, you may not be Gaara, but you're still an asshole, asshole," Sakura said back into the phone, eyes narrowing.

"I mean come on, you really don't remember my name after you tried to hook up with me in a supermarket? Quiet frankly that's pathetic."

"Ah, but that's a lie, see; I _do_ know your name."

"Really then, what is it?"

"You're Sakura, Sakura Haruno if my memory serves correctly. Which it always does, because I am a genious and I know everything."

"I see," Sakura said back, leaning back and sprawling across the couch. She couldn't believe she was actually still talking with him.

"Someone is a little bit full of themselves, don't you think?"

"I know, right? I mean, my cousin thinks she's all that just because she's head of the family, but that doesn't mean she knows everything you know? I hate arrogant people, they really get on my nerves."

This time she had to laugh, despite herself. "And you don't find yourself arrogant at all?"

"No, not really. Hey, where do you live?"

"…Wait WHAT?" She was caught off guard by his rather stalker-like question.

"What are you, some creepy stalker? You know that you've already shown two signs of a serial killer. Arrogance and being creepy, asking women for their addresses."

"Am I creepy? No. Stalkerish? Maybe. And I thought the two signs of a serial killer were torturing small animals and being a pyro?"

"You would know that, wouldn't you," She drawled.

"Yes I would, you want to know why? Because I am a serial killer. I kill unsuspecting people – specially women – through the phone. I hit on them in supermarkets, get their numbers, and then call them and tell them 'SEVEN DAYS' and then in seven days they die. I don't know how that happens but it always seems to work."

"Someone has seen a certain horror movie one too many times…"

"Horror movie? My dear, this is real life we're talking about. I am quite confused as to this 'movie' that you mention. Perhaps if you went for coffee with me you could better explain this 'movie'?"

"So you just admitted to being a serial killer and now you're asking me out on a date?"

"Why yes, I believe that is what I just did."

"I see. Well if we're going to do this then we need a very public coffee shop, that way you won't try to kill me in some dark alleyway on the bad side of town."

"How did you guess?"

Sakura sighed melodramatically. "I don't know. Maybe I have ESPN or something. To quote 'Mean Girls', that is."

This time she heard him laugh, a deep and rich sound that was fitting to his appearance. "Well then…there's a small coffee shop on the north side of town. It's quiet and not too busy but still populated enough that your life will not be in danger. Sound good? Great, meet me there at four."

The line went dead.

"Ass," She grumbled at him for hanging up on her like that, but then again that was what she had done in the first place. The phone rang again, and a viscous smirk settled across her face.

She hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear. "Neji you bastard, I knew you'd call back. I never really gave you my answer so-"

"Neji? Ohmigawd, is that a new man? It's Ino you moron, I'm coming over right now. Don't go anywhere."

"Ino wait!" Sakura yelled, but the phone had gone dead again. What was it with people hanging up on her today? _Karmaaa,_ the little voice in her head whispered. She shook her head, and then realized that she was sitting practically naked on her couch. Sakura figured she'd better put on some decent clothes before Ino arrived. She was in her room changing when she heard the door open and Ino's yell of "Sakura?"

"In the bedroom!" She shouted back, hastily tugging on a shirt and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Ino's head poked in through the door, and her eyes narrowed. "You can't seriously be thinking of wearing that to a date," She sighed. Sakura glanced down. She had on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a bright orange t-shit that had 'Uzumaki: Believe it!' on the front that she had worn to Naruto's graduation. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Sakura said, frowning. "And hey, how did you know I was going on a date? I never said anything about that." Ino raised an eyebrow. "When you're expecting a call from a man and you haven't given him an answer for something, you assume it's a date, dear. You couldn't have made it any more obvious." Sakura's eye twitched, but she didn't say anything back.

"You're coming with me back to my place so we can get some decent clothing on you," Ino said, strolling into the room and grabbing Sakura by the wrist before unceremoniously dragging her from the room. As they climbed into Ino's car Sakura reflected on her best friend. Apprentice to a major designer and in school for fashion design, she had known Ino since high school. Well, for half of her freshmen year, at least, before she had been transferred from the public high school to an accelerated school for either the smartest of the smart or for rich kids whose parents could afford it. Even then, she had still finished school two years early. But somehow Ino and her had maintained a relationship and been friends throughout high school and beyond. Ino drove into the driveway of the house that she shared with Shikamaru and Choji, her two housemates.

Shikamaru was really just a lazy ass, and Choji – he was a sweet guy, somewhat pudgy, and usually working out for boxing. Sakura approved of them, because when you're police force and can do background checks, you'd better come out clean or face her wrath. They came in through a side door and Ino slammed it behind them, calling out "I'm back!" before leading Sakura up the stairs and into her room. She was thrown into a flurry of movement and piles of clothes, none of which Ino approved of until they came across a pale green sweater that hung around her shoulders and had white lace trim peeking out from the bottom. It was a stretchy kind of yarn that clung in all the right places and, as Ino put it, 'gave her the perfect hourglass look'. Sakura may have been smart, and she knew her way around a needle, but she didn't know what the hell Ino was talking about. Ino also decided her pants had to go too, and instead handed her a pair of dark-wash flare jeans that fit much better.

"Hey, when's your date?" Ino asked, digging through a pile of jewelry. "Four," Sakura replied, and Ino froze.

"Shit! It's three-fifty now! Where do you have to go?"

"Central Coffee Shop," She replied, hastening to snatch up her jacket and purse.

"I'll drive you! Go get in the car!"

"I can't!" Sakura shrieked, digging through her bag. "I don't have my gun and badge! I need those! WE NEED MY GUN AND BADGE!"

"No you don't! You can go a few hours without them, just go get in the car!" Ino dragged a shrieking Sakura into the car, strapped her in, and stepped on the gas.

"Inooo, how am I going to get home?"

"He has a car doesn't he?" Ino asked, not taking her eyes off the road. "Well yeah, but you're seriously not trying to whore me out to some guy who I've just met?" Ino smirked. "Is he a hot guy who you just met?" Sakura paused, contemplated for a few moments, and then nodded. "He's a good-looking guy at least, I don't know about hot…"

"Well then! No problems," Ino said cheerily, pulling into the parking lot of the coffee shop and screeching to a halt. "Ahh, crap! I forgot to put cover up on your face," Ino groaned as Sakura unbuckled and reached for the door. "Wait, what's wrong with my face?" Sakura asked, panicking. "Oh, nothing….just the large bruise that's beginning to appear on your face." Sakura moaned and then slammed the door shut, waving goodbye before turning and walking into the coffee shop. The older woman behind the counter looked up as she entered and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Haruno, our own celebrity! I can never thank you enough for stopping that robbery," she said, patting Sakura's hand as she came up the counter.

"Ah, so there's a reason behind your violent tendencies."

She turned, raising an eyebrow as Neji strolled in. His eyes zoned in on the side of her face, and she hastily turned back the counter.

"The usual, please – French Vanilla with a shot of caramel and whipped cream and sprinkles on top."

"Make that two," Neji said smoothly, sliding in next to her and drawing out a wallet. "I'll pay." Normally Sakura would have protested and paid for her part, but she wasn't going to turn down free coffee. Not today, at least. "I didn't realize that men had gone to the dark side of flavored coffee," Sakura commented, gratefully accepting the cup of hot liquid. "Neither did I," Neji commented, taking his own cup. "I just like to try new things. Speaking of which, what happened to your face?" She scowled at him, sipping her drink and leading him over to a table in the corner. "This should be secluded enough for the man who prefers to live in darkness, luring women to their death through the phone," She said, trying to steer the conversation away from her face.

"Yes it is, actually. Tastefully picked. Now, are you going to tell me what happened to your face or do I have to force it out of you?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "That'd be assaulting an officer of the law. I wouldn't advise doing that." He grinned, drinking his own coffee. "Who said anything about physically forcing it out of you? Maybe I'll just seduce you," He said, winking. She colored and turned away. "So now you're a serial killer and a sex-addict, that's lovely." He chuckled now, and she looked back at him. "Be still fair maiden; I have no interest in your virtue, just the truth." She laughed at his Shakespeare impression, then sighed. "You're no fun. But I suppose if you'll pass up sex to know that badly I'll tell you." He looked at her expectantly and attentively as she took a sip of coffee. "Just a run in with an asshole, nothing more nothing less."

It was his turn to sigh and he did so dramatically. "I suppose that'll be good for now." Sakura really didn't like the way he said _for now,_ as though he'd find a way to make her talk, but she listened as he continued. "So you're a cop then?" He asked, moving on to a new topic. She smiled and replied, "_Detective_."

"I didn't realize there was a difference," He murmured, raising a brow. She raised one of her own in response. "Of course there is. Cops drive up and down streets, waiting to hand out speeding tickets to unsuspecting civilians. _Detectives,_ on the other hand, actually solve the mysteries and fight the _really _bad guys. Plus we're sexier."

"That you are," He murmured devilishly. There was that blush again. "So what do_ you_ do?" She questioned. "Hm? Oh, I'm a musician." Sakura looked at him incredulously, trying to imagine him in leather pants bellowing out some rock song. _I like…_the little voice murmured… approvingly? She shook her head, and cleared her throat and said, "Really? Will I have to worry about crazy fan-girls showing up at my door because I've been spotted with their favorite rock star?"

"Why does everyone always think of rock stars? I'm more of a classical musician. You know pianos, cellos, fancy dinner parties." _Ohhhh that's sexy.._the little voice said again. "That… sounds…_sexy,_" She said absently then choked once she realized what she said. He chuckled at her expense though, clearly enjoying her embarrassment. The conversation continued, and Sakura decided that if her days off were like this maybe she wouldn't mind so much. "Hey lovebirds, get home, we're closing early, 'cause of the rain. You two should get home now 'fore it gets worse." One of the young men working there said, nodding and continuing in his sweeping of the floor.

"Oh…right." Sakura murmured, standing and getting rid of her empty coffee cup. Neji did the same.

"Um… Sorry, but can I borrow a phone I need to call Ino-"

"I can drive you."

"But-"

"C'mon," Neji murmured leading her to his car at a jog, trying not to get soaked.

"Should I be worried that I'll be murdered on the way home?" she asked, climbing into his car.

"Don't worry, I never kill while driving; it's dangerous for the other drivers."

"Touché," She laughed.

"I like that."

The infamous pink haired detective looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to elaborate. "Your laugh, it's beautiful." She blushed. "Just my laugh? Not me?" Sakura teased. "You're not beautiful," He said. She pulled back, stunned.

"You're _gorgeous_," He finished looking at her. Her flush returned full-force, and she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Keep your eyes on the road Romeo."

"Only if you're Juliet."

The younger girl finished giving him directions and climbed out of his car, before looking at him, startled, as he killed the engine and joined her.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting you up."

"I don't need you to-"

"I know you don't, but humor me." And so she did, leading him up to her door.

"Well this is where I go, and where you turn around and leave."

"Ah well, can't I get a goodnight kiss?"

"I don't kiss on the first date."

"What about the supermarket? That means this is a _second date_." He stepped forward.

"I don't think so." She smiled, entering her apartment.

"Wait!" Neji called.

"Yes?" Sakura re-appeared.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura froze, and as quick as it happened it ended. "Call me anytime," he said, and left a dumbfounded Sakura in her doorway. When she finally snapped out of her trance, her brows furrowed angrily. "Bastard!" she called, but he was gone. And even though she couldn't see him she swore she heard a chuckle. Re-entering her apartment, she closed the door and touched her lips with a slight smile. Maybe days off weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: Hello again! We re-enter the era of putting up several chapters one after another all in one weekend. However it's a short era; this only happened because of a three-day weekend for us. Don't expect updates like this for a while yet, but enjoy it while you can! Idea for the story concocted by Kitsunegirl1, and nintey percent of this was written by Kitsunegirl2. Whoo! Peace out~**

**-Kitsunegirls**


	4. Chapter 4

All standard Disclaimers

Chapter 4: Questionable murder

_It was strange_. Gaara thought that his infamous workaholic friend was suddenly not, well, work as much_. _He pulled on his blue, long-sleeve uniform shirt, buttoning it up, and doing his tie. It had been bothering his for quite some time, because he was Sakura's best friend, and shouldn't he know what was going on? At first he just dismissed it as her feeling guilty over their small spat, when he'd gotten back, but as weeks past, and there was no signs of her old habits reappearing, he'd thought maybe she was just trying to screw with him. But then there were more signs of an aberration in their intertwined lives. At first he dismissed it as just a coincident, but it kept happening. Over and over again.

What kept happening you ask?

Someone was sending Sakura flowers. Well not just flowers actually. There were chocolates, and teddy bears, and cards, and every time the tags read _"To: Juliet, From: that one guy, P.S. 7 days" _(actually the P.S. must have varied, but he wouldn't know after an incident over the trinkets Sakura never let him read another of her messages_) _. But this wasn't really what bothered him, sure it was annoying to see his friend get annoying flowers and things, from some random guy. What bothered him was how _she_ knew who this guy was. Maybe he was just being the over-protective brother figure, but fuckin-a! The way she smiled, and a pink tinge would appear on her cheeks, that was what pissed him off. It wasn't that he was jealous, ok, maybe he was but it wasn't "she's my girl" type jealousy, it was more of "Who the hell is stealing away my best friend" thing. No he wasn't in love with her…. that's what he told himself anyway. Gaara shook his head, and pulled into his spot at the police department. _This was irritating him. _As he walked into the station he glared at any passer by. Then stopped at Sakura's office, he could make out, both Sakura and kakashi's voices; they seemed to be having a muffled but heated argument.

He felt a sudden relief wash over him. The only time the two argued this bad was when she had pulled an all-nighter or two in a row. Maybe she had the trinkets, and her new schedule were just a coincidence after all. Gaara grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open in one swift movement. Both officers of the law re-directed their attention to him.

"Gaara, talk some sense into her; She stayed her for three nights in a row!" Gaara cocked a non-existent eyebrow.

"Sakura…" he said in a warning tone. She rolled her eyes. "

Gaara you have to understand. Nine innocent people dead. Two separate families, no records, no connection no nothing for murder-"

"That doesn't mean, you have to neglect your body,"

"Neglect my…? Goddamnit Gaara, why do you always side with him?"

"Because normally he's right. It also doesn't help that he's our superior." Gaara could faintly hear Kakashi go "mmhmm" in a smug self-satisfied way.

Sakura walk up so that she was right in front of him. "Gaara I do not want to have this argument again." She said firmly glowering at him.

"If you took better care of…" He stopped, as his eyes caught sight of a spot just a little farther back on her neck, easily hidden by her collar.

"What?!" She demanded, as his hands flew to her collar and pulled it down a little.

"You have a hickey…." Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and her hands flew to her neck. He released her and stepped back, just as Kakashi drew forward, "A what?!" he growled.

"Who the hell did that to you? Was it forced? Did something happen?" both men questioned.

"No! I'm fine-"

"Then why the hell have you been hiding this from us?"

"Because I knew how would you react! I'm tired of you teo never letting me reach my full potential!"

Kakashi glared and shook his head. "We've never-"

"Yes you have! Kakashi! Remember when that guy came to offer me a new job?" You pushed someone else to it! You never even let me say what I thought, or wanted! And Gaara you stopped me from so many things in high school! You didn't let me go to cheerleader tryouts, or that job at the record store,-"

"That was to protect-"

"Protect me?! You both act like over-protective fathers! When will you guys understand that I have been fine on my own? I am just…so done with this." She shook her head and stormed out of her office. As the two men watched her go, Gaara couldn't quite make out why Kakashi looked so ….. broken over her words. Sakura, meanwhile, had gotten into her car and drove off. She contemplated going home, but she rejected that notion. If Kakashi, and Gaara came looking for her that was the first place they'd look. She sniffed an wiped her eyes furiously. Swearing she pulled over, and found her found her phone. She took a deep breath _"Call me anytime," _Neji's voice rang in her head. She dialed his number and waited. "You've reached Hyuuga Neji, I apologize, for missing your call, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." She hung up and rested her head against the steering wheel. Then sirens began to blear. Groaning Sakura looked at her mirrors, and sighed.

A police officer marched up to her car, and looked in Sakura's open window. "Is there a problem officer?"

"No ma'am but you are in a no vehicle zone." Sakura blinked and realized that the road was indeed vacant of cars.

"I didn't-"

"Don't worry miss, we just began clearing out this area, but I am going to ask you to step out of the car."

Sakura nodded and opened her door and was half out of the car, when her world went black. The "police officer" pulled her limp body from the car. And threw her in to the back seat of the fake cop car. He picked up his phone and dialed. "Yes…yea….I.. Yes Uchiha-sama I got her…. yes sir." He swore angrily as he hung up. Then drove off to their new destination.

Sakura groaned awake and wondered if it had all been a dream. She sat up and quickly realized that something was not right. She was not in her room, or car for that matter, no she was in a unfamiliar room. She remembered the policer officer, and winced as she touched the back of her head. The impersonator, must have knocked her out cold. She realized, but what did he want? She was still fully clothed although, she found that her gun, and the contents of her pockets were gone; she wasn't chained up, or restrained in anyway. It didn't make any sense. Than again—Sakura's thoughts were cut short, as the door to her room opened. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san," A deep smooth voice spoke. Sakura's jumped back onto the bed, and glared.

"Look buddy, you so much as lay a hand on me and I'll-" The man closed the door behind him, and chuckled. His laugh made Sakura shiver, it was a ghost of a thing, so quiet it was almost a whisper, and emptier than the bottom of the ocean. She knew who this man was. In fact she knew a lot about him.

"Hush now little blossom, I promise, no harm will come to you, or your virtue." She glared, at him, her cheeks stinging red. "Look here _Itachi,_ I will not have you patronizing me." The man- Uchiha Itachi stopped. "you know who I am?"

"Of course, Sasuke always talk about you, he even had a picture of you." Itachi sighed.

"My foolish little otouto, would do such a thing." He pulled over a chair, so that he could sit facing her. "Now you have even more reason to relax yourself, I would never hurt a friend of Sasuke's."

"Yea and I'm the tooth-fairy." The young detective retorted. She could have sworn she saw that small little smile of Sasuke's on his face, but it passed quickly.

"How 'bout you just tell me what you want, so I can leave and have you arrested for kidnapping an officer of the law?"

"I'm sorry Sakura but that does not seem to fit well into my agenda. Instead I'm going to tell you what I want and you're going to help me accomplish it." Sakura's mind raced, and anger burned inside of her. But like a fool she asked, "So what is it you want?"

"Patience, first there's something you need to know."

Sakura couldn't resist although she still glared at him she edged just a bit closer to hear his words.

"My brother was murdered." Sakura blinked.

"No shit Sherlock," she growled out, "I helped his case."

"No Sakura you only solved part of his case. You may have put away the man who pulled the trigger, but the man who orchestrated the whole thing is still at large."

"If you knew your brother's murderer was still at large why didn't you do anything?"

"It is hard to go to the police without solid evidence." Sakura admitted to herself that was a good point.

"And how do I know that I can trust you?"

"I'm not asking you to," Glowering Sakura bit her lip.

"Sakura he was your best friend don't you want to find the man who killed him?"

"And if I do?"

"I'll help you, and pay you for your work."

"Is that supposed to entice me?"

"It works on other women." Sakura realized that this man made her glower more in a few minuets that she had in her lifetime. Well, not really, but still it was a lot.

"Listen Sakura you're going to need my help to solve this case,"

"You're so cocky what makes you say I even believe, you enough to take this case?"

"Because from what Sasuke told me your curiosity is insatiable. Besides my brother's case, is also related to the one you're currently working on."

"Sasuke talked about me…?" Sakura bite her lip a bit harder, and thought back on her friend. She thought about all that they had, and what they could have had.

"I apologize, for upsetting you it was not my intention, but if it is any consolation, yes Sasuke did talk a lot about you. And I think he was a fool to leave a beauty such as yourself behind." Startled the pinkette looked up at him.

"What? A-are you implying that Sasuke's death was his own fault?" She felt her anger return, and the urge to scream, was unbearable.

"…Lets just say that if Sasuke had made some different choices, he may not have been buried six, feet under at the age of nineteen." Tears came back, and ashamed she cried, there was no explanation but she did. She cried for along time, but it wasn't until her sobs subsided that she realized Itachi had never left.

"Sakura," he spoke softly, "it time for me to return you."

Unable, to do much from exhaustion, Sakura numbly followed him, until he dropped her off at her apartment.

She should have been worried, that this man that she'd never talked to prior to today knew where she lived. But her senses were numb, and she was exhausted. So she just let him lead her into her apartment, and bedroom. She laid on her bed, and let him pull her blankets over her.

Her eyes closed, and she was asleep in seconds, not really aware of anything, not even the elder Uchiha heir, who stood towering over her slumbering form. His fingers ghosted against her cheek, an d he almost wished that he could touch her, hold her, anything, but she was not meant to be his and he not to be hers.

"Hyuuga's a lucky man." He murmured, almost as if on cue the girl shifted breathing out the _"Neji"_ in her sleep. He left with out a single glance back.

**HIII!! I'm back sweeties!! ^.^ Wrote this one all by myself I did. Anyway I hop you liked the little bits of itasaku and sasusaku in there. Sasly they're only in there for plot purposes and the story will remain way review!!!!!!**

**~Kitsunegirl1 ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Romance

"Look Sakura... I know we, Kakashi and I, overreacted, but can't we talk about this-" Sakura stopped the message and erased it off her answering machine. "No we can't," She said defiantly. Sakura brushed her fingers against the lump on the back of her head and winced. Then she flopped on the couch, chewing on her lip. Gaara would be the first person she would talk to, him or Kakashi, but with the situation as it was, she just couldn't go to them.

Shikamaru and Ino were out of the question…Naruto was busy wooing his girlfriends, and Lee and Tenten were on their honeymoon. Who could she talk to…? Sakura jumped as the sound of the ringing phone cut through the air. She paused and glanced at her calendar, then at the clock and then at the phone. In reality she should have been at work hours ago, and her vacation time off for three wondrous days wasn't until next week... She closed her eyes, then not a moment later she lunged for the phone, her mind made up.

When Hyuuga Neji called his "girlfriend" (well at least that was what he assumed she was - he wasn't an expert on when couples became official couples, but who was?), he wasn't expecting her to answer but was extremely pleased when she did. "Yeah, well actually I'm calling because I wanted to know if you were free anytime soon, and I guess since you answered you are…" He let his half-question hang in the air to see what she'd say. "Actually," There was a pause on the other end. "I am free today, if you wanna do something." Neji smiled. "Yeah, ok, I'll be there in half an hour, sound good?" Feeling elated as he hung up he phone, Neji grinned and began making his plans.

Sakura put down her phone feeling both childish and powerful at her decision of hooky. But then again she really didn't want to see either of her overprotective friends at the moment, so pushing away her guilt at abandoning the case she went to fix herself up for Neji. A short half hour later Neji arrived, and Sakura rushed to the door. Neji blinked when he saw her and had to admire the bright red color of her sweater-shirt contrasting against her pale skin. "Ready?" He asked, offering arm. She looped her own arm through his and strolled out the door, kicking it shut behind her. "Where are we going?" She asked, and he chuckled as they climbed into his car.

"Do I ever tell you my plans?" Neji asked, and she stuck her tongue out at him in response. After a short drive they pulled into the parking lot of a semi-classy Italian restaurant that Sakura adored. She grinned over at him as they exited and walked into the restaurant, sitting down in a small table near the windows. "This is nice," Sakura commented, raising an eyebrow. "Well, it's nice that you're off today," Neji countered, and she fidgeted a bit uncomfortably.

"Mmmm yeah, I think it's nice too."

"You're not really off today, are you."

She glared at Neji, refusing to answer

"In all reality I had the _right_ to take off. Gaara and Kakashi were being incredibly stupid and overprotective over a teeny little incident that they had no right to shove their noses into."

"Oh, and what issue was that?"

"You and me," She grumbled, picking angrily at a breadstick.

"What, you didn't ever tell them about me? How unfortunate! They're missing so much, it's a shame really that you didn't mention me sooner."

She reached out and smacked his arm. "I was… just.. waiting for the right moment! Besides, you shouldn't have left a hickey. That was what really set them off. Sometimes I swear they think they're my brothers, not workmates."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I suppose they think that all the time," He commented, nodding his thanks to a waiter as their food was delivered. "Well…at least be glad that I haven't given them your name," Sakura said threateningly. "Cause otherwise they'd have background checked you, ran searches through every available criminal database, found out every possible piece of information about you, and then broken into your house to personally interrogate you to make sure that you're 'okay'. At least that's what happened the last time I tried to have a relationship," She muttered darkly, viciously stabbing a ravioli with her fork and shoving it into her mouth almost angrily.

"I am indeed lucky, then, aren't I?" Neji asked, smirking as he ate. "Ohh, you better watch it then. Make one wrong move and not only will I give them your name, but your home address as well!" She cackled in triumph. "Not fair," He protested. "I have nothing for leverage against you. When a friend or someone else has a certain piece of leverage over you it's only fair that you give them some leverage as well."

"That's a bunch of crap," Sakura laughed. "I'm not telling you anything." He smirked. "Who said I needed you to tell me?" his intense eyes focused on her and she couldn't help but shiver slightly. She rolled her eyes, and lunch continued with the flirtations on both ends, jokes, and several whispers on love and sweet nothings. And so it was not a surprise when Neji, with his hand placed gently on her back, lead a blushing and nervous Sakura out of the restaurant. Shaking her head Sakura leaned back into her seat as Neji drove them elsewhere.

"Where are we going?" Sakura finally managed to ask. Neji just smiled. "You'll see." And half an hour later she did see. "Oh wow." Sakura looked out in awe, at seemingly thousands of glowing lights, little stands, and gigantic amusement rides. "Oh god… is this the midsummer festival?!" Sakura gasped excitedly. Neji smiled and help her out of the car. "You like this festival, I take it?"

"I dunno, I guess, I haven't been here since I was like seven or eight… no nevermind Gaara brought me here once, in junior high…" Sakura shook her head, reminiscing. "I see…" Neji murmured. Sakura let out a gale of laughter, leading him towards the busy festival site. "Relax, Gaara is like my best friend, Neji…you're my boyfriend." She said without thinking and then flushed. "I-I mean-"

"You're right I'm your boyfriend which means that I should be winning you some stuffed animals and other junk right?" Biting her lip almost shyly, she lead him into the masses. And Neji did indeed win her several prizes, most of which she gave to several upset children who had failed to win any prize. "You know," Neji said wryly as she gave the last one away, "I might get offended, and think you don't like me enough to keep the things I give you."

Sakura laughed. "Yea, Gaara said something along those lines once too." Neji tried not to frown. "Sakura," He began softly, "Don't get upset or offended, but.. have you ever thought that… Gaara's feelings for you might be more then just an overprotective brother?" There was an short uncomfortable pause. "Of course I have… I'm not stupid or oblivious…I just …I don't... I don't know." Sakura's voice wavered.

"Sakura…"

"I just feel like I should feel something… but every movement that he makes… I dunno he's always just been Gaara, and I don't think I want him to be anything else. And everytime I do think of that something else.. all I can think of is you."

Neji stepped forward towards her, and Sakura jumped, startled. "I'm sorry…" and she ran and took off. Neji blinked bewildered and ran after her, calling her name. It felt like years later when he finally found her sitting secluded under an oak tree. She looked up as he approached. "Love, it's ok." He murmured wrapping his arms around her. "Why do you say such things? Why do you whisper sweet nothings in my ear? Why do I feel like I can trust you?" Sakura hissed into his ears.

"Because it's all I can think of when I see you. Because you deserve them. And because you can." Neji said, answering all her questions. She pulled back from him, and looked at him with watering eyes. And he sealed the deal with a kiss. The kiss left the young couple breathless as they gazed at each other. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into Neji's embrace. Could she trust him? He said she could, but men were men…. But then again Neji wasn't like any other man. He seemed to understand every movement she made; he seemed to be able to read her eyes with startling clarity.

When they talked he never pushed her, and he'd listen to whatever she'd have to say…well most of the time he did, after all he wasn't perfect, but neither was she. "There are a lot of things in my past, and Gaara was with me through a lot of them, and I'm sorry but I don't see that changing no matter what happens, and yeah I know there's a lot of other stuff between Gaara and me… and I'm really not sure where this leaves us." God! She hated herself, she sounded like a teenage girl, not the sophisticated grown woman, and successful detective she was.

"Maybe… we could find out, together.. and maybe we could see how far it takes us."

Their eyes met and Sakura thought that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

As they lay in each others embraces, they lost themselves in their own little world of clichés, and ntohing could have been more peaceful.

Until the blear of a gunshot cut through the solid night air.

**---**

**We're back!! so here's the latest chapter, short and sweet, for y'all anyway kitsunegirl2 finally got off her lazy ass to help me so we got this up, and now you have to review or so help me I will kill you**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bang! Bang! The Gun Goes Off

The gunshot made Sakura's skin crawl, and Neji tensed up, nervousness coiling in his stomach. "Neji you have to go," Sakura said roughly, her eyes darting wildly as she stood.

"No. I'm not leaving you here, as cliché as that sounds."

"Goddamnit I'm not some fragile little thing, I'm a trained professional! Now go!" And with that Sakura took off, hoping that Neji would listen to her.

It was hectic, and chaotic, and just plain dangerous, as Sakura ran into the masses. Everyone was pushing and shoving and terrified. Children who were once laughing and carefree were being dragged away by frantic mothers, their kimonos sullied and torn. Fathers fought the crowd to find missing children. There was no possible way for Sakura to work in this; biting her lip she climbed onto an abandoned game stand, took her gun out and fired into the air. For a moment everything stopped, and then became more panicked. "Listen to me! My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm with the police department! Everyone just calm down, you're going to kill someone!" The detective bellowed as loud as she could. Though the crowd didn't stop entirely, but they slowed, still anxious.

"Alright-" Before another word could escape her mouth another gunshot hit the stand Sakura was on, wood exploded by her feet, and she dove to the other side, clutching her gun. Her eyes gazed wildly at the crowd. And then a second gunshot hit the stand, and Sakura fell with the collapsing stand, feeling a stinging in her hand as her head smacked the ground. With a groan, Sakura stood retrieving her dropped gun. She breathing was slightly harsh from adrenaline and pain. As her eyes refocused they caught a glimpse of a tall slim figure slipping away from the crowd. Her nostrils flared, and she ran after him. Her lithe body wove between buildings, stands, and rides. Her suspect, realizing someone was on his trail, hightailed it out of there, running as fast as he could.

And so the chase began.

Minuets became seconds as she chased him, then finally she lunged, throwing her entire body mass into him. He fell in an ungraceful heap over himself, and she pinned him. Sakura recited his rights, and immediately began to search him. "Wait!" He cried, Sakura ignored him, and pull a hard bulky gun from his pocket. "What the hell?" She exclaimed, seeing a plastic BB gun. She looked at the kid with a raised brow. "Look, I can explain! It was prank on my brother and - and I swear I had no idea someone with a real gun was here, it's just coincidence!" Sakura glared and at the same time felt slightly relieved and foolish. Of course it would be just a prank, she thought, taking in the all black with a skeletal mask that had one eye sewn shut. Her nostrils flared and she threw the toy into the bushes.

"You," She hissed, grabbing him and hauling him to his feet, "Are an idiot. And you can thank any god out there that I'm in a forgiving mood tonight, so I'm going to let you go with a warning." The kid nodded hastily, backing away from the frightening detective. "Thank you, really, I mean it, I know that was stupid and I shouldn't have, so really, thank you so-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand and narrowed eyes. "Now get out of here before I change my mind, and don't ever come across me again, kid. You'll find I won't be so forgiving next time," Sakura growled. He nodded again and turned and ran, disappearing into the night after a few moments.

She sighed heavily, kicking a stone angrily. "Stupid, stupid kid," She muttered murderously. "I really thought I had the actual culprit." Behind her, there was a bright flash of light, and then the light of several flashlights shone on her. "Sakura!" She heard someone yell, and inwardly she groaned. Gaara. A moment later the redhead came running over, equal parts concern and fierceness on his face. "What happened? We saw you tackle him, where did he go? Did he hurt you? I swear, if he did…" He let the threat hang, and Sakura scowled and glared. "I can take care of myself, thank you," She said coolly, turning and strolling to the outside of the group. Gaara hurried after her. "It was a kid. A stupid prank. He was messing around. Nothing more. I let him go with a warning," She muttered, examining her arm. There were several splinters from the wooden platform, and a small amount of blood. Nothing serious, she noted. Just a few scratches. "He didn't hurt you?" Gaara asked, noticing her arm.

"No," Sakura snapped, shooting him a dirty look. "I fell off the platform when the real shooter shot it out from under me. The kid didn't do anything. I'm fine. Back off."

Looking slightly stung, the redhead detective did indeed back off, turning and heading back to the other group of police. Making sure that he was gone, Sakura sighed and rubbed her hand. Then looked down surprised, at the small red welt. Her brows furrowed and she swore softly. "Damn that kid hit me." The welt was red and stung fiercely now, and she knew that tomorrow it would most likely be a lovely purple-black bruise. _That _was going to be fun to try and cover up. Sighing again, she turned and began threading her way back through the bushes and towards the bench where she had left Neji. However before even reaching the bench, she heard her name once again. "Sakura!" She turned to see Neji running over, a concerned expression clear on his face. "Are you alright? Did you catch him? I saw what happened on the platform," He said, coming up to her and taking her hand. Sakura flinched, despite herself, and withdrew her hand. "Not that hand," She said, and then held up a hand to stop what she knew would be threats against whoever had hit her hand. "It was nothing, an accident that he actually hit me. It was just a kid, messing around and playing a stupid prank. We missed the real guy," She said, taking his other hand and leaning against him slightly. "Can we go home now?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. "I have to actually go to work tomorrow. Reports to write up, lots of paperwork to catch up on. And besides, I don't think the fair is going to be any more fun for the rest of the night. They'll probably just close up early." Neji nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pressed his lips gently against the tender flesh of her jaw, leading her back through the fair and to his car. Together the two climbed inside and drove away, leaving the disrupted fair behind. As They drove away Sakura could have sworn that she felt Gaara's piercing stare on her, but as she looked back there was not a hair of the red-head.

------

The boy ran from the blinding police lights and his "captor" until he finally made it to the rendezvous point. With a sigh, the "boy" removed his mask to reveal a man, looking you and fit, maybe in his mid to late twenties. One eye was covered by long untamable black hair. "Boy bring me my gun." Although the command was said more like a statement than a command there was a subtle amount of power to obey. And so a much younger looking man came forward, his face littered with piercings and a pair of stormy gray eyes. He handed over the black sinister gun, and the black haired man took it. "You did weill today, boy.' And then without missing a beat he continued, "Itachi do feel up to giving our little detective girl a brilliant surprise?" A tiny muscle in Itachi's stone jaw twitched, but it did so just barely. "That sound like a wonderful idea…uncle." "Well then you know what to do, oh and make it something… memorable…"

------

The day after all the excitement, just like Sakura predicted she was stuck beneath a mountain of paperwork; her arm sore from both writing and her injuries. She rubbed her temple with her good arm, and sighed. God she hated this she hated paperwork, and she hated, kids, and criminals and just about everything right now. Dazedly she looked at her injured hand, and thought of how just earlier the day before neji had been holding her hand and they were kissing, and just…. Acting like two stupid teenagers, in love, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to not love the way he looked at her, and they way they acted together… no she couldn't really be sorry for any of it.

"Wow when they said it was bad I didn't think it was this bad," Sakura looked up and broke into a grin. "Hey Tsunade-kaa-chan," She murmured, and watched as Tsunade melted just a little bit as the affectionate title. "Yeah, yeah, now just c'mon we're going to get you a proper lunch." Sakura almost protested then looked at her desk and changed her mind. "Ok."

Lunch was a fairly quiet affair, and yet comfortable for the two women.

"You know if you had just stuck with med school, you could push all the paperwork off to the interns…"

Sakura grinned, "Yea but then I wouldn't be able to wave a gun aroung like a maniac."

"Touché!" Tsunade laughed, then sighed. "now I hear there's a new young man in your life.."

"Oh god please, I don't need another lecture-"

"I'm not gonna lecture you girl; actually I'm excited, it makes me wanna know when…"

Sakura raised a brow. "When what?"

"Well you know…"

"No actually I don't just tell me!"

"Jeeze don't get your panties in a knot. I just wanted to know when I'm gonna have some adorable pink-haired grankids terrorizing me."

Tsunade threw this hopeful statement out so casually that it took a moment to realize what she was getting at. Tsunade laughed as Sakura sputtered out excuses, in her embarrassment. Tsunade meanwhile kept on with her teasing, until Sakura's phone rang. Glad for an excuse to ignore Tsunade completely she answered a little to heartily. "Hello?' Sakura asked, at the same time trying to shush the older woman's giggles.

Then almost instantaneously the entire atmosphere changed; Sakura's red face paled into a schooled look of seriousness. "Yes alright." Hanging up the pinkette turned to Tsunade. "I have to go." And she left, hurrying to her car, and speeding down to the crime scene of her murder case. As she got out of the car, a senior officer approached. "Haruno-san," He greeted gravely. "well? What happened I was just told that there was a breech." The older man nodded. "You better come with me." Sakura followed making mental notes of every little thing. "You might want to brace yourself," He warned and she nodded as her anticipation mounted, and then she gasped feeling light-headed and disgusted. Everything on the wall in the living room had been taken down and destroyed, and on it written in an ominous red-brown dolor, was

**"Back off pinky, or you'll be left six feet under just like your buddy, S.U." **

Sakura blink feeling enraged, and afraid at the same time. She swallowed. "Well Some moron is obviously trying to scare me away, with some cheap red paint huh?" "Haruno-san that's not paint."

Sakura bit her lip. "I see then get a blood test so we can figure this out."

"We've done that already, and the blood matches to-"

"Renji-san.. I'll take care of this." Gaara approached looking grave, and slightly depressed.

"Will someone please just tell me the results?!" Sakura growled becoming impatient, and still slightly angry at Gaara about their fight.

"Tejh blood was a match to…" He pause looking away, and Sakura felt the irrataion roll away at her stoic friend's, nervousness and graveness.

"It matched Amaya Haruno." Sakura gasped falling back, and in hindsight it was a good thing that Kakashi was near by to catch her, and Gaara to call for medical help.

* * *

**Bwahahahaahah! more Chapters! Spring Break rocks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: murder is murder

Sakura tiptoed around her small, humble apartment trying her best not to make a sound. Why did she have to creep around her own apartment?

Gaara.

After her little "fainting spell" Gaara made himself a nuisance at every turn. He decided that for her safety he would act as her escort, (Kakashi would have to as well, when he was not busy with all the work of Police chief). Wherever she went he went, he even abused his police powers to ensure she could not escape him. Yes, escape, because as much as she loved Gaara (in a platonic way, mind you) there was just no way she could keep herself from tearing his head off. Unfortunately, it nearly came down to her tearing his head off after an argument over something she couldn't even remember (although to tell the truth she could bet that it was over him staying at her house).

Anyway, here she was at home, and her mother was fine. The entire thing had been a hoax, but the fact was someone knew who her family was, and they were skilled enough to hack into the police data base to change the recorded DNA sequence of her mother. Sakura had to admit there was a credible threat there, but she doubted anyone smart enough to do all that would be stupid enough to come after her right away.

Gaara thought differently.

Gaara always thought differently.

That asshole.

Fucking stupid ass prick-

"What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed, as right there, on her bed, there sat a man.

Not just any man, though. It couldn't be some stupid criminal - no, it was an impossibly beautiful, dark-haired man that she had met just recently.

"Sakura, not too loud now, you don't want to wake your friend."

Uchiha Itachi's voice, Sakura noted, had the an incredible power to it; it was deep, yet soft, and damn it just- _No Sakura, focus. _

"If he wakes up, you'll have two pissed police officers on your hands, and you really don't want that-"

"Yes, well, I don't want that, but rest assured - I can handle him." He pulled away his jacket to reveal the shiny, tempting end of a gun; not just any gun, though, _her_ gun.

"How the hell-"

"Patience Sakura, patience. All will be revealed in time."

"What are you, the Riddler or something? Jeeze. Now give me my damn gun back."

He smiled a mysterious, infuriating smile, and Sakura fumed. "In a while. Trust me, you'll get it back. But first…we'll be taking a little trip. Why don't you…ah, what's the phrase? Come quietly, and we can avoid anything uncomfortable." He smiled again, and Sakura scowled. "Fine," She said finally, pursing her lips and gesturing towards the door. "After you." Itachi rose gracefully, and she internally marveled once again at his natural beauty and grace.

_Bad Sakura,_ she thought. _You're dating Neji, who is hotter than Itachi. Well, maybe equally hot…Damn! Stop it,_ she thought furiously.

Itachi was a criminal – well, maybe not exactly, but he was damn close enough. He swept ahead of her and lead her out of her apartment to a sleek black car that was sitting inconspicuously in the driveway. _What is it with men and their nice cars?_ Sakura mused as she slid into the passenger seat of the car. Itachi climbed into the drivers side a moment later, and Sakura fixed a pointed glare at the side of his head.

He turned, catching sight of her expression, and chuckled. "Talk," She demanded, crossing her arms in an expression of clear impatience. "I'm not going to talk and drive, Sakura," Itachi said patiently, raising one slim eyebrow. "I should think that you would know better, being an officer of the law and all. I wouldn't want to distract myself while driving, would I?" Sakura glared more fiercely at him and stubbornly buckled herself in, settling into the cool leather seat. With a smirk, Itachi reversed and drove smoothly out of the driveway, leaving the apartment behind in a cloud of dust.

Some time later – Sakura wasn't exactly sure how long, but she was betting a half hour or less – they pulled into a shady, tree-lined parking lot. The cars purring engine slowed to a stop and silence descended on the two. A quaint-looking park sat in front of the two, and Itachi popped the door open and slid out.

After a moment he realized that Sakura remained in the car, and he raised an eyebrow. "We can talk outside the car, you know. You're welcome to walk into the park with me. This isn't a kidnapping." he said with an amused tone. Sakura glared as she slipped from the car and stalked to a bench that sat under a large tree, sitting down with a huff. "I'm only not classifying this as a kidnapping because I '_came quietly_'," she quoted sourly as Itachi sat down next to her.

"Alright. You promised you'd talk. So talk."

He gave her a look out of the side of his eyes, leaning back against the bench and drawing one leg up on top of the other. "Don't you want to just relax for a few minutes and enjoy the scenery? The weather lately has been quite pleasant, if I might say so myself." At Sakura's dirty look, he smirked and then suddenly grew serious.

"It's been three years since my brother was murdered," Itachi said, looking out at the park. There was a trace of sadness in his voice, but it was so thin that Sakura might have imagined it. He refused to meet her gaze as he went on. "Do you know the circumstances of his death?" Sakura's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"Of course I know. I helped in his case. Murder in the first degree, but we never actually caught his killer. We came damn close, though," She growled. Three years later and the memory of the lost case still angered the pink-haired detective. Silence descended upon the two for several minutes, and after a time Sakura began to wonder why Itachi had brought her.

"Look, if all you want to talk about is Sasuke's case, I can take you back to the station and bring up the old case files. We can have a look and-" She was cut off when Itachi turned to her and said suddenly, "No, you're wrong. You may know how he died, but you don't know why he died. You don't know the half of it," he said bitterly, and Sakura was shocked into silence. Itachi had always been that cold, distant figure who was suave and charming, never showing any real emotions. His sudden anger surprised her.

"I…what happened?" She said finally, drawing her legs up and settling into a more comfortable position. She had an idea that his story would take some time. "Three years ago, my father decided that it was time he passed on the family business to the heirs of the Uchiha clan. At that current point the business belonged in two equal parts – one half to my father, and the other half to my cousin Madara. They had formed the business several years prior and had ruled jointly ever since. At this time my father split his share into two parts. He gave a fourth of the company to me, and a fourth to Sasuke."

"Sasuke was still young at that time, you have to realize," Itachi said, turning to glance at Sakura with a half-smile. "He was still young enough that he wanted little to do with the family business besides use it to make money. He had almost no regards for what he was to do with the business, and I believe that he would have sold it off at the first point possible. On the other side of the spectrum, my dear cousin was making plans of his own."

"I was smart enough at the time to realize that Madara had plans to fully acquire the business. He knew that I was aware of his plans and that he would never get my share of the company so long as I retained ownership. However, he did know that Sasuke did not share the feelings I did, and he planned to take advantage of him. He offered my brother a rather large sum of money if he were to side his part of the business with his own. At that point he would be able to stage a takeover and acquire my part of the company. Little did he know that Sasuke had already sought propositions outside the family."

"He made a deal with a certain Orochimaru." At that point Sakura's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. Itachi held up a hand and she remained silent. "I know what you're going to say," he said, inclining his head to her. "Yes, it was Orochimaru who was almost caught for Sasuke's murder. But he managed to escape jail by a miraculous jury turnover. The evidence was all there, but they let him off. I know," Itachi said gently, seeing Sakura's enraged expression at the memory.

"The entire thing was a setup. A very elaborate and well-planned setup, I give you that. But a framing nonetheless. You see, after Sasuke had sided with Orochimaru, Madara, unknowing of the joint business, gave Sasuke an offer of his own. The deal was that Sasuke would give Madara workers and company funding, and in return Sasuke would receive half of all profits. However, it was not long before Madara caught word of this little alliance, and it did not exactly please him to know of my brother's 'treachery'. And so he proposed another deal, in which Sasuke would receive 60 percent instead of fifty. Once again, my brother took the deal."

Itachi's look became distant, and Sakura felt a chill run up her body.

"He didn't break his deal though, did he?"

"No, at least not at first. But it was getting harder and harder to hide it from Madara. You see, Madara's own associates were deep inside Orochimaru's company as well-"

"Wait, what? You mean, spies?"

"In a sense, yes. And they were told to keep a close eye on him. Madara found out but by then. Sasuke cut his deal with Orochimaru, although a little late. Madara was slightly appeased-"

"Orochimaru wasn't though, was he?"

"Impatient little minx," She heard Itachi murmur to himself before he continued.

"No. Orochimaru was quiet livid at this."

"Wait - so, who exactly was the one behind the murder?"

"In a way they both were. You see, Orochimaru used an inventive poison in hopes that it would put Sasuke in such an agonizing pain that he would, as they say, come crawling back. And if that wasn't the case, then Sasuke would eventually die."

"Except Sasuke didn't live long enough for that, did he?"

"Yes and no. Madara had rigged Sasuke's car so that while he drove home he would lose control of his car. Sasuke did, and ended up in a four-car pile-up."

Itachi paused and Sakura briefly wondered if it was to steady himself. When he didn't continue she did, fitting the puzzle pieces together.

"The paramedics got there in time, and he was close to being stabilized..." She repeated from the case file, and then suddenly it clicked. "But the poison...the poison must have attacked his body, or reacted badly with the medicine, and..."

"He died." Itachi said with finality. "Sakura, you need to get Madara at all costs, please..."

"I plan to."

In that moment Sakura felt odd. Not angry, not quiet, but not calm. It was, as many say, the calm before the storm, and so here she sat next to her best friend's brother as they discussed his murder. A million and one things flashed through Sakura's head and one in particular stopped her.

"What about Orochimaru?" She asked suspiciously.

"…He will be taken care of."

"How? By whom? And how do you know all these little tidbits?" Sakura half-glared at the older, taller man, and he in turn gazed out into the nothingness of night.

"...Let's just say that henchmen aren't as good at keeping secrets as their masters."

"You didn't answer my other questions."

There was an uncomfortable pause before he turned to meet her gaze.

Black met green and they stayed lock in a constant stare. Truthfully, it was in that moment that Sakura decided that this case was the most important of her life. It wasn't just the fact that it was her friend's murder; no, it was also the fact that in so little time, Itachi seemed to have aged a million years.

Yes, he was still attractive, but behind those placid eyes, Sakura could now see a small flicker of hate, rage, anger, hurt, and for a moment she thought to reach out. But in that moment she realized that she needn't to. They were already so close... she froze, her breathing slowing, eyes wide, but Itachi... Itachi seemed to advance…he was so close.

Too close, damnit, and she could feel his breath dusting over her lips, his lips hovering over hers, and then they were touching.

And he was kissing her hard and forceful, but still softly...

...But Neji's handsome, gentle face appeared in her mind...

...dear god, she couldn't.

She _wouldn't_.

And just a soon as the kiss began, she broke it, her hand connecting to Itachi's cheek.

Sakura backed away, as Itachi held his cheek, looking at her.

"Don't...don't look at me like that..."

And she turned and ran, leaving Itachi alone as it began to rain.

* * *

**A.N: Whew! Another chapter. We're beginning to set up things for the end of the story as we want to keep this one relatively short. (Kitsunegirl 1 is aiming for 10 chapters, but personally, I don't think we can do it...) Anyways, more drama and you learn how Sasuke died! (And how he sort of had it coming.) But anyways, please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**-Kitsunegirls**


End file.
